


Good Morning

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Banter, Beginnings, Boring Married Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, Minor Steve Feels, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, happiness, laughing during sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Steve opened his eyes and blinked up at the ceiling.There was always a moment where reality hadn't kicked in yet, where everything was fine and he drifted up out of some already fading dream. It was a good moment, in sleepy limbo, and Steve liked to try and stretch it out, sink into it and waft, like a raft on the ocean, up and down… up and down…Reality kicked in.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseupwiseupeyesup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/gifts).



> For Rise. Thank you for being my love translator, my early warning system, a wonderful cheerreader, and the heart of the MCU server <3 (if you ever tell anyone I said this, I'll stab you - no warning)
> 
> Thanks to Hermit9 and ashes0909 for their help!

Steve opened his eyes and blinked up at the ceiling.

He'd had a lot of rough awakenings in his life. It seemed that time and time again he'd swum up into consciousness to find everything a little more awful than it had been before. More than once, he'd closed his eyes expecting never to open them again, but the world, it seemed, wasn't quite ready to let him go.

Once, he'd come to, gasping and heaving on his mom's bathroom floor, pale and shaking from an asthma attack that had stolen his breath and wrapped solid metal bands around his chest. He'd tried to make it to the medicine cabinet, had passed out instead. He was sure that was it for him, but he'd fluttered his eyes open, taken a shallow gasping breath, and after a while, oxygen had leaked in again.

Later, he'd woken to the sound of gunfire, found out the unit's camp was being raided. So many friends gone.

He'd smashed into the ocean and still woken seventy years later, with everything he knew and loved ripped away from him.

He'd woken in hospitals, on dirty ground, in teammates' arms, in his own bed. He'd woken in the grasp of evil men, in the gym, on Sam's couch.

There was always a moment where reality hadn't kicked in yet, where everything was fine and he drifted up out of some already fading dream. It was a good moment, in sleepy limbo, and Steve liked to try and stretch it out, sink into it and waft, like a raft on the ocean, up and down… up and down…

Reality kicked in.

Steve startled up in bed and stared down at the sleeping man beside him. Tony's hair was tousled up into a wavy mess, his mouth open, breathing softly as his chest rose and fell. The magnetic cover he put on the arc reactor at night - "So I can sleep naked with you, hot stuff" - had slipped down and a sliver of blue glow leaked out and framed his face.

Steve's heart pounded in his chest. It was _real._ He looked down at his hand. He'd really woken up married to Tony Stark. With a startled laugh, Steve rolled over and smothered Tony into the sheets, burrowing into the space between his chin and his chest and making Tony shock awake.

"What the fuck?" he grumbled, wriggling and writhing in Steve's relentless grip.

"Good morning, Mr. Rogers," Steve singsonged, giddy and flush with emotion.

"Morning, my ass." He groaned and managed to shift around onto his back. "This is definitely still last night. Just because you can't suffer the delights of a hangover doesn't mean the rest of us are immune." He cracked one eye to peer at Steve. "And that's Mr. Stark-Rogers to you, sir."

Steve couldn't stop the giggles, and it wasn't long before Tony was laughing too, his deadpan delivery cracking and then shattering entirely in the face of Steve absolutely off his rocker. "Oh wow, Tony, we really got married last night."

Tony stroked gentle fingers along Steve's cheekbone. "We really did."

"I can't believe you're my husband."

"I can't believe I get to keep you."

Steve frowned. "You always got to keep me, Tony. This was just a celebration of our love. You know I would have -"

"I know, I know." Tony cut off the tired tirade with a generous smile. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just - I'm really excited to start being your husband. Being your boyfriend was amazing, fantastic, don't get me wrong, five out of five stars, would date again. But being your husband… I really like the sound of that."

"Me too." Steve dipped down and brought their lips together again, letting Tony roll in place so they were pressed chest to chest. Steve slipped the cover off Tony's chest and bathed his face in the soft, blue light. "Being a husband is a good look for you," he said softly, eyes flicking over Tony's face. He had dark circles under his eyes and the slight pinching that said he really had had too much fun last night, but he was still the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen.

"Everything's a good look for you." Tony traced a line down Steve's bare chest with one finger. "Show me your hand."

Steve lifted his hand and Tony took hold of his fingers, reaching down to twist Steve's new ring around and around. "Does it feel weird?"

"Little bit. I'll get used to it. For now, I like that I can feel it all the time. Reminds me of what we did."

Tony eased Steve onto his back and straddled his thighs, sitting up to peer down at him with a soft smile. "We got married."

"We did."

"That was a fun party."

"It really was."

"Thor got really drunk."

"He did."

"Then we came back here…" Tony purred. Then he grinned. "And we fell asleep."

Steve's hands stroked up Tony's thighs. "Yup. Because we're old and boring and it was our first night off in a long, long time."

"True." Tony rolled his hips a little. "We have all day off too. Not flying out til tomorrow morning."

"Honeymoon…" Steve murmured.

"Mhm." Tony bent down and kissed Steve softly, then pulled back and ran the tip of his tongue along Steve's bottom lip. In twenty-eight hours they'd be in the Caribbean, at one of Tony's - _their -_ private vacation houses. A week of nothing but Tony - heaven. But right now, they were spending the first morning of their married life at home, in their own bed, surrounded by the detritus of their everyday lives. And Steve found he was happy it was this way - start as you meant to go on, after all.

Steve's fingers started dancing across Tony's skin as they very much meant to go on, and Tony sat up and tipped his head back, a soft smile gracing his lips. Tony's cock hardened where it lay on Steve's stomach, arching up and away as it throbbed full, and he stroked his hands up and down Tony's thighs, teasing his thumbs closer and closer with each pass. When he brushed Tony's cock, Tony jerked in place and gasped then ground down on Steve's lap, bringing his own cock to attention.

"Isn't married sex supposed to be boring?" Tony asked with a cheeky grin.

Steve chuckled and wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock. He teased him fully erect then pulled on Tony's hips until he shuffled up Steve's chest. "We're still in the honeymoon period." His eyes twinkled up at Tony. "It'll get boring later."

"Better make the most of it then." Tony wiggled a little on Steve's chest, out of excitement, anticipation, a little teasing, Steve wasn't sure, but it was so cute and so very _Tony_ that he just grabbed Tony's hips and hauled forward. Tony popped up to his knees, hands braced on the headboard and Steve tipped his chin up and swallowed his cock down to the base.

"Oh _fuck,"_ Tony breathed, soft and sweet, and sucking curses out of Tony's mouth was never going to get boring, even if they were married for two hundred years.

Steve worked his tongue up and down Tony's cock, setting a slow, steady rhythm, not designed to get Tony off, but to get him so worked up he wouldn't be able to sit still. Steve fumbled for the bedside table blindly, and Tony smacked his hand away. He heard the drawer open and then a bottle was pressed into his hand. Tony started to roll his hips, pressing his cock down Steve's throat, rubbing along his tongue, leaving a trail of bitter precome when he pulled back.

Steve squirted the lube on his fingers behind Tony's back then tossed the bottle aside. He stroked his slick fingers down Tony's ass, fluttering his eyes shut at the soft heat of Tony's hole catching on his fingertip. Steve let the rocking of Tony's hips ease his finger in, rubbing the lube around on every pull back. Steve sucked on the head of Tony's cock and worked his finger deeper. It was heady and exhilarating, surrounding Tony like this and bringing him pleasure from all directions.

Tony, for his part, was clearly trying desperately not to start bucking wildly, his thighs clenching and releasing around Steve's ribs. "Steve, baby, husband of mine, I'm going to die."

Steve popped free of Tony's cock to laugh out loud, twisting his finger deep inside then working another one in beside it. "You're not going to die."

"I'm going to die. Of - uh - sex… _oh -"_

Steve pushed his fingers in, finding the spot that made Tony writhe and groan. "You're not allowed to die, Tony. _Sauf, peut-être, une petite mort."_

"Oh god, now with the French. I take it back. Give me the marriage certificate. I'm returning you. You're too much. I - ah _fuck that's the - uh -"_

Steve beamed up at him. When they started this thing, Tony'd had so much more experience, so much more confidence, and Steve had worried from the get go that he wouldn't be able to please him. But having Tony at his mercy, clenching and gasping and failing to produce complete sentences was pure bliss. Steve would rather have hours of that than an orgasm of his own. Steve tortured Tony's prostate until he was actually worried Tony might go off. And as gorgeous as that would be, he wanted to feel him clench down around his cock, milk him with his own orgasm.

He soothed Tony with one hand on his back then slipped his fingers free. Together, they shifted Tony into place on Steve's lap. Steve stroked his cock a few times, streaking it with the rest of the lube, then guided it into place as Tony slid down.

The heat - that was the thing about Tony: he burned so hot, chased away any remains of ice that had infected Steve's veins. He was slick and smooth and welcoming but also fiery hot, and Steve clenched his hand into a fist in the sheets to stop himself from shoving Tony all the way down. "Oh my god, you feel so good."

"Right - right back at you." Tony was taking little gasping breaths, like Steve was pushing deep enough to shock the air out of his lungs. It made something huge and possessive and wild roar in Steve's chest. Because Tony was _his_ and now everyone knew, could see the proof on Tony's finger.

He grabbed Tony's hand and pulled it onto his chest, pressing down so the metal of Tony's ring dug into his skin, proof positive that it was real.

Tony bottomed out and sat there for a moment, chin tipped up towards the ceiling. "Fuck you're big," Tony moaned. "You know, I've made my commitment now, you don't have to keep showing off."

Steve grinned then pushed gently at Tony's hips, urging him to start moving. "Gotta stave off the boring married sex as long as possible."

Tony smiled, eyes still closed, and it was the soft, pleased smile that only drifted by when he was really, truly, down-to-his-toes happy. It was almost too much, almost so overwhelming that Steve had to stop him, had a to take a moment to sob into his pillow, because how was this his life?

But then Tony started moving and everything else exploded in a firework burst of sensation. The soft, slick heat of Tony slid up and down Steve's cock as he rocked his hips forward and back, settling fully on Steve's lap then lifting up again as he moved forward. They fell into a practiced rhythm, pleasure building hot and electric in Steve's gut. He wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock and let him fuck into his hold with every shift forward. When Tony's legs started to shake on the backstroke, Steve hooked an arm around his waist and twisted him down to the bed on his back, Steve still buried deep inside him. He settled between Tony's legs, pressed their foreheads together and starting thrusting deeper and harder, pounding Tony's prostate and building towards his own orgasm when Tony squeezed around him.

Since Steve was using both hands to hold himself up, Tony starting jacking himself off, hooking his ankles around Steve's back and stroking himself rough and firm. "Feel so good, baby," Tony murmured.

Steve eased another kiss from Tony's lips. There was no going back now; he was rapidly approaching the crest and he didn't want to tumble over the edge without his husband. "I'm going to come, Tony. You close? Come on - I want to feel you."

"Shit - yeah I'm close. Just -" Tony lifted his hips a little, and Steve got the hint, shifting their positions until Tony jerked and gasped. "Yup, yup, yup - that's - oh _fuck -"_

Tony squeezed down hard and shuddered from head to foot, his hand pumping his cock as it splashed come over his stomach and chest.

Feeling Tony's muscles massage his cock drew Steve's orgasm to a head. He burrowed his face into Tony's neck and pumped into him in earnest, chasing the feeling.

"Yeah, baby, come for me, please," Tony whispered right into his ear, and Steve broke.

He stilled, deep inside Tony, trying fruitlessly to press even deeper, and panted out his orgasm into Tony's sweat-slick skin. After a moment, he eased back, sliding free of Tony with a shared shudder then flopping to the side on the bed. The lay in easy silence, finding their breath again.

"So…" Tony started conversationally. "First time fucking a married man?"

Steve exploded with laughter, high on love and endorphins and anticipation and whatever else was rushing through his veins. He surged up in bed and tackled Tony, knocking him off the bed with a startled yelp. Steve twisted in the air, landing with his back on the carpet and Tony sprawled over him, both their legs stuck half on the bed, still tangled in the sheets. "I love you," Steve said, booping their noses together.

Tony shook his head softly then pressed his lips to the end of Steve's nose. "I love you, too."


End file.
